


Hot Pursuit

by DoubtingRabbit



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtingRabbit/pseuds/DoubtingRabbit
Summary: After a loverly date, Danny helps Nicholas find a whole new way to relax.
Relationships: Nicholas Angel/Danny Butterman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Hot Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NothingEnough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingEnough/gifts).



After a drive down to Gloucester to catch the newest action-adventure schlock at the Cineworld, and a quick meal on the drive back to his place, they'd arrived at the Butterman residence. The date had been a successful one and Danny was just short of giddy as he put the keys to the lock, but Nicholas felt his resolve harden into a serious edge he cultivated on a crime scene.

A plan formulated in his head:

  * First, throw out crisp packets, beer cans/bottles, and general clutter control
  * Second, unpack the boxes that lingered in Danny's home (occasionally raided but otherwise unopened)
  * Third, designate a place for every item 
  * And fourth, put every item in its place 



Then, finally, to enjoy the rest of the evening on the sofa, work through a couple beers and finally digest the simple plot of the film along with the excess grease from the cheeseburgers on the way home. A few goodnight kisses--the kind that made him want to put on his running shoes and do a couple laps around the whole county--and Nicholas would be back on his way home to his cottage two village blocks down for a good night's sleep.

Danny pressed a beer into his hands and he paused, looked questioningly at him. 

"You're not on the job, yanno," he said, not sure that Nicholas did, indeed, know that.

"I know," Nicholas replied, unsure himself. "I--wait, we do have a job."

With a laugh that was surprisingly suave, Danny popped open his beer and dropped back onto his sofa. "I wouldn't call it a  _ job _ ."

"What would you call it, then?" Nicholas asked, gesturing at the mess that was Danny's living room and refused to join him on the couch. 

After a long pause, Danny attempted an answer with a tentative, "Sex?"

The resulting silence answered them both well enough. 

"So, not sex."

"No!" Nicholas replied, his exasperation broken when he realized how uptight it sounded. He took a worried swig of his drink and sat, hitting the couch like a sandbag. "I mean, I thought that you wanted to unpack."

"Right. That." Danny looked around the room as if he were seeing the boxes for the first time, his mouth coming to a small 'oh' as he recognized the clutter for what it was rather than his chosen decor for the past five years. "Not exactly what I'd had in mind for A Big Night…"

Nicholas paused, blinked. "Wait, you thought A Big Night meant sex?"

"It  _ is  _ the third date, yanno," Danny said, took another drink.

"Fifth date."

"Ah, so you counted the work lunches."

"We were off the clock."

"Babe. Point is," Danny paused, put a hand on his knee and squeezed, slid a little higher and squeezed again. "We can fuck if we want to. And, in case you was wonderin', I want to."

"I know."

And, yes, sure, Nicholas had known that. Certainly he had... it was more that he wasn't sure how to approach it. It was true that he had never made love to a man before and while he understood the basic mechanics of it, he was at a loss for experience.

While he wasn't preoccupied with his aptitudes (labeled as "astoundingly adequate" by Janine and several other previous exes)-- and he must have taken on the long-stare again because Danny was snapping his fingers in front of his eyes.

"Oi, you all right?" he was asking. "Do you not… do you not do it?"

"Do what?"   
  
" _ It. _ "

"Of course I do  _ it _ ," Nicholas said, defensive enough to get a snort out of his partner-in-all-but-crime. He sighed. "I've had sex. Plenty of it... but only with women, so I … don't know anymore than you do."

"And just how much is it that you think I know?"

The look of amusement on Danny's face was unsettling. As was the thought that his adorable new boyfriend, and soon-to-be lover, was anything but mostly naive about the topic of sex.

"... sssome?"

Another snort of laughter and Danny threw back the rest of his beer, slammed the can on the table. "A little more'n some."

"How much more?"

"Lots," Danny said. "Once I figured I liked blokes more, I've not been lackin'."

Nicholas swallowed and was already regretting it as he asked, "Like what?"

"Mostly? I've been in the cub-n-bear scene since I was in uni, for obvious reasons, but not just for the basket shoppin' and cottagin', yanno. There's been plenty of others I've even been down to jolly ol' London for, like, some threesomes and foursomes--"

Nicholas gulped. "F-foursomes?" 

"Oh, and moresomes. Not only with the bears and the cubs and the pigs, though that's mostly it, sure, but also twinks, otters, wolves and silver foxes. Had missionary and doggy, standing, bending, sitting, spooning, laying. Fingers, tongues, toes, toys, cocks. I've done it in hotels and hostels, train stops, bathrooms, park walks, his place, my place. Hard masc, soft fem, top, bottom. I'm pretty versatile."

"This is ... a lot to process."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm clean. I get tested, I suit up." Danny gestured to his crotch as though he were strapping on a Kevlar suit.

"That's not what I meant--that doesn't matter, Danny. I mean, yes that's good to know but I'm still trying to figure out what half of that even is."

Nicholas rubbed the bridge of his nose. He rubbed his temple. He gave up and took a heavy swig from his beer, holding it with both hands.

But Danny lit up. This was a rare event that might only be out-stripped by the reveal of his film library, and even more relevant to his plans for the evening; Nicholas knew less about fucking than he did. He leaned closer, hand sliding higher still until his thumb brushed against his bulge.

"I can teach you."

And if Nicholas could believe that anyone could teach him anything about pleasure and sex and not just performance and perfection, it would be Danny. He took a steadying breath and found that producing a smile was easier than he thought.

"Yeah. Teach me," he echoed, leaning forward and setting his empty can next to Danny's and returning to one of those kisses that set him to shivering.

The kisses turned from chaste to pleading quicker than he'd have expected, and Nicholas found that he liked having his mouth nipped at and his tongue sucked on with increasing urgency. And before he could even blame the beer for his blush, his date-night button-down shirt was no longer buttoned down and his undershirt was rolled over and over. Danny's hands were cold from the chilled can and he savored the way Nicholas's muscles tensed in reaction to the temperature change--a 'proper action hero body,' as he'd once said with awe while Nicholas went through his workout routine in front of him.

Danny pulled free his belt without breaking their kiss, then pressed chill fingertips to Nicholas's back coaxed his arse up off the cushion long enough to slide down his trousers and pants all at once.

"I figure we can take it slow 'n all," he said, mouthing down Nicholas' throat and kissing over the hard line down the center of his chest. "Start with sucking you off a bit, move to some fingerin', and then we'll see where the mood takes us."

Nicholas agreed with an easy moan, melting at the idea in a way that his previous relationships could not avow for. In the past, he'd been accused of treating the act of making love like some kind of competition, with benchmarks and quotas to be hit and some defined and achievable end to it.

But, with Danny, there was nothing of the sort. No hang ups or timelines, no criterion or yardsticks to worry about, everything with him was just so … easy.

He'd been lost to his thoughts when he felt his cock taken up in his firm grip (now warmed) and then sunk into a more giving (and even warmer) mouth. The whimper he gave encouraged Danny on, sucking down Nicholas's length inch by delicious inch. While his mouth was busy, his grin was visible in his dancing brown eyes.

Previously, Nicholas could only deal with the intensity of oral sex by closing his eyes, but there was a fascination now as he took a deep breath and watched as he sunk down over his throbbing length, pushing for the base like it was the gold. He let go of a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and unwrapped his fingers from the couch cushions, latching onto Danny's shoulders.

Between his grip on Danny and the controlled and even breaths he forced through his lungs, it might have looked as though Nicholas was in control of the situation, but in no way was he.

Danny brought down his walls like no one before, and made even the things he'd never considered his style to be a complete joy. To him, it was no wonder it should be the same with sex…. But the amount of desire he could inspire was mind blowing.

Nicholas gasped out a solid, "phwoar!" as Danny pushed his thighs until Nicholas's heels rested on the edge of the coffee table and pressed his fingers--slicker and warmer than ever and of course Danny would have lube on hand he'd planned ahead for this--directly against his hole. Moving in tight circles with an insistent pressure, but never moving away. Inside his loafers, Nicholas's toes curled.   


"How'sat?" Danny asked but he hardly needed to. Nicholas looked completely whacked, even a little cross eyed, at his ministrations.

A whimper and a disbelieving laugh were all he got.

To him, it could have been a half an hour or an hour, but it was probably more like six or seven minutes when Danny pushed him further. Any resistance in Nicholas's body was long gone, and one leg hung from Danny's shoulder by the crook of his knee. His hole opened and swallowed down around those probing fingers, feeling emotion welling up in his stomach with each filling thrust of one, then two and, finally, three fingers, stretching him.

Nicholas was clawing at the back of Danny's head before he'd worked down to the third knuckle when suddenly he went stock still with gargled a noise.

"Oh. That it, innit?" asked Danny, taking a breather from sucking to lick and kiss over the base of Nicholas's wet, raw-red and twitching cock.

"That what?!" Nicholas returned, voice cracked and frantic.

"The joy button," Danny said with a wink and a waggle of his brows. "Yanno, your prostate."

Nicholas could only give another vague noise in response and, luckily, Danny could interpret a garbled bit of words and curled his fingers just so, aiming deep until he had the Angel singing.

Finally, gasping, "Danny!" in what sounded like sheer surprise, Nicholas came hard enough to jolt off the couch and plunge deep into Danny's mouth. Or maybe it was that Danny had swallowed him down to the base in a vacuum-seal around his cock on purpose.

Whatever it was, it didn't stop him one iota.

"What're you doing?!" slurred Nicholas, eyes rolling back in his head at the constant torrent of pleasure as Danny.

"Milking your prostate," Danny explained, not stopping working at that spot inside him, rough but not clumsy.

The rough friction on the swollen and sensitive ring of muscle still spasming round them, and it broke every emotional dam Nicholas had. His cock gushed, again. He cried out. Danny lapped up his seed and did not relent. He  _ sobbed _ .

"Please," Nicholas begged. "No more!"

"What, done already?"

"I can't. I can't do anymore!"

"Sure ya can!" Danny said, as cheerily encouraging as he would be at the sidelines of a marathon. "Swear to Schwarzenegger you can."

Once more, Nicholas Angel put his faith in Danny and, once more, he was not disappointed--though his blunt nails did leave telltale scratches over the back of Danny's back that would get him locker room teasing for weeks to come.

-

The next day, laying in Danny's bed, Nicholas wouldn't believe he'd blacked out directly after his third climax. Or that he'd wailed loud enough to set the local dogs to barking. Nor that Danny had put him to bed, done some picking up (and had a few beers after, of course) and joined him for a dozy cuddle at midnight after a cold shower. But he would make up for it anyway by waking him with a strong coffee and a return blowjob.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift from _los reyes magos_ to my darling husband, the amazing [NothingEnough.](archiveofourown.com/users/NothingEnough)
> 
> And big ups to [Lenticular](archiveofourown.com/users/Lenticular) for the betaing.


End file.
